Just The Way You Are
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC. Reid's never really liked himself, Morgan tells him how amazing he really is. Very fluffy. Derek/Spencer


**A/N - **Sadly I own nothing, except the plot idea. The song is Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are.  
I was listening to the song on the radio and the plot-bunnies started nippling away and this is what it lead to. Enjoy

* * *

A frustrated sigh escaped the young doctor's lips as he tugged on the collar of his shirt once more, he pulled a face staring at himself in the mirror, his hair looked a mess and he'd done everything possible to straighten it to the best of his abilities. He didn't like using hair products, heck he didn't even own any, so all he ever did was use water and a comb but for some reason his hair seemed to be disagreeing with him more than usual. He through another dirty look at his reflection before exiting the bathroom and heading for the living room where he knew he'd find his boyfriend waiting.

Derek had been waiting for about 20 minutes now, it hadn't taken him long to get ready but he knew better than to rush Spencer from one of his routines and getting ready to go out was one of those that took time. So instead he'd sat in the living room channel surfing, not staying very long on a channel. He heard a cough and looked up from the TV a grin instantly crossed his lips as he stood up, switching the TV off with the remote as he did so.

"Do I look okay?" the younger man asked looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend. Derek's grin softened into a smile as he reached out a hand to touch Spencer's cheek and the smile widened a little as the other leaned into the caress. "Okay? Better than okay, always better than okay" Derek said softly and brushed his lips lightly against the smaller males. "You sure?" he questioned again, his eyes wide with curiosity, looking for approval. Derek let out a sigh "You know it makes me sad that you don't believe me when I compliment you pretty boy" he replied and kissed his forehead, his hand hadn't moved from the others cheek.

"But I don't see it; I've never been able to see it. I'm gangly, pale, awkward, my hair is always some sort of mess an-" Spencer was cut off by a kiss from Derek, as he pulled away Spencer opened his mouth to continue when Derek held up a finger to ask him not to, he snapped his mouth shut, his eyes still wide as he looked up at the taller figure.

"You. Spencer. William. Reid." Each word had a pause in which Derek kissed him softly on the lips "Are the most beautiful man I have ever met. How many times have I called you, or told you, that you're beautiful today?" he spoke quietly looking his lover in the eyes the whole time. A small smile was on his lips as he watched Spencer's eyes flicker backwards and forwards while counting or figuring it out "You've called me beautiful as in 'hey beautiful' or 'be careful beautiful' 7 times today and you've told me I'm beautiful 4, or 5 rather, including that last one. So that's 12, and that's just today. I mean you do it about that much on average every day so-" once again Spencer was cut off by a kiss and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "Exactly my point pretty boy, I tell you at least once a day just how beautiful you are to me and I'll keep doing it until you believe me, heck, I'll do it even after that because you ARE beautiful."

"But I could be so much better, look at you and then look at me. How I managed to convince you to form a relationship with me even I can't figure out and I have an IQ of 187 so that's some going." Derek pulled away, letting his hand slid down Spencer's arm so he could interlace their fingers and lead the younger man towards the couch, Derek sat down and pulled Spencer onto his lap. "You are an amazing man Spence. You know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same."

Spencer felt the blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks at those words, he opened his mouth to say how no-one was perfect, that it was something that was mathematically impossible for anyone to be perfect, somewhere down the line every person in the world had faults.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pressed his lips to the others, nibbling softly on his lover's lower lip causing Derek to let out a low groan of pleasure to which Spencer took the opportunity to slid his tongue into the others mouth, being dominant was something that Spencer never did but Derek's words had urged him on and so he found himself fighting for authority within the kiss, something that Derek ended up surrendering to without much fight. When he pulled away both men were panting for breath "I gotta say pretty boy, I like this dominant side to you" Derek whispered huskily into his ear, lust and arousal lacing every word, he nipped gently at Spencer's ear lobe to get his point across.

Spencer grinned before standing up and offering his hand to other to help him up. Once both men were on their feet Spencer looked seriously at Derek before asking "So I look okay?" he said an impish grin on his lips. Derek laughed for a moment before sincerity crossed his face and he spoke with honesty "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are." He said softly causing the other to smile and Derek continued "And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause pretty boy you're amazing. Just the way you are." Placing a hand on the small of Spencer's back "Come on Baby, let's get to dinner before I decide I don't wanna and drag you to the bedroom instead." Spencer stopped causing Derek to turn round and look at him "We can order in" was his response to Derek's questioning look, wanting to know why he'd stopped.

A grin spread across the darker man's face, his hand was still on Spencer's lower back, his hand formed into a fist of material on Reid's shirt as he pulled the younger man towards him. Their lips crushing together as the stumbled up the stairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

**R&R Read & Review**  
Now you've read it please review and if you're nice enough to do that I might continue and tell you what they did in the bedroom ;)


End file.
